The Doctor and Facebook
by superstar123
Summary: The Doctor gets a Facebook and an AIM account and talks to an old friend, an old enemy, and an old lover. All with Rose by his side. 10Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Nothing here belongs to me. Not the Doctor, not Rose, not Mickey, not Jack, not Ianto, not AIM, and definitley NOT Facebook. 

"Oh come on Doctor! Please, get one! For me!" pleaded Rose. 

"ROSE! I don't want a Facebook! I have no need for one! I'm not some 14-year-old who uses it for some kind of popularity contest. 'Oh, you have 50 friends? I have 84! Haha I beat you!' said the Doctor trying to imitate a 14-year-old who uses it for some kind of popularity contest. 

"But Doctor! Everyone has a Facebook! Look!" she said as the showed him the page on her laptop. "See, even my mum has a Facebook!" 

"If your trying to convince me to get a Facebook because you're mum has one, it's not gonna work. Before you said that, I was at point 0, now, I'm at point -1. Sorry Rose, I don't want to have the slightest inkling of knowledge that your mum can contact me, even if it's over the internet," he said as he put on his glasses and started to read his newspaper. 

"Oh come on Doctor! Think about it, if we ever get separtated and my mobile doesn't work, how will we get in contact? Over Facebook!" 

"The TARDIS would track you down." 

"What if the TARDIS's tracker broke?" 

"I'd fix it. I'm good at fixing things." 

"O, please Doctor!!! Do it for me!" When he didn't respond, she took the whining to a whole other level. "Fine, if you're not gonna get a Facebook, I guess we have to go to my mum's house and tell her how you 'forgot' to tell me about those mutant bunnies on that planet and one of them almost took of my thumb." 

"Point taken, Rose, get me a Facebook!" he said. _ I can't believe I actually gave in! _ he thought. _ Oh well, better than a slap from Jackie Tyler _

"Ok, Doctor, here we are at the registation page." Then she filled out the form for him 

Full Name: The Doctor 

I am: none of the above 

Email: 

Password: 

Birthday: 

"Doctor, when's your birthday?" 

"Ummm January 6th 45358 

"Ok, how about January 6th, 1972? 

"Sounds good." he wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. 

Full Name: The Doctor 

I am: none of the above 

Email: 

Password: 

Birthday: January 6th 1972 

"Ok Doctor, you're in!! Now, here I'll send me a friend request for you." She sent the request. "Doctor, you now have one friend. Congrats!" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you happy now?" 

"Very! Now, I'll get you more friends. Hmmmmm, Doctor? Do you think Jack had a Facebook?" 

"Dunno. Search him." 

"Ok," 

Search: Jack Harkness. 

And sure enough the first person listed was the one, the only, Captain Jack Harkness! 

"Oh my god, Doctor! He does! Let's see his friends." she clicked on the View Friends button. "Ianto Jones. Hmmm never heard of him. Gwen Cooper, no. Owen Harper, no. Toshiko Sato, no. Who are these people? It says his location is Cardiff. Doctor, I think he's alive!" 

"Send him a...a..." the Doctor searched for the words. 

"Friend Request? Sure." She sent it. A few minutes later, she recived an e-mail. "Doctor, he sent me an email!" 

It read: 

Rose!! Where are you?? Are you ok? How's the Doctor?? Do you have an AIM account?? Does the Doctor? If you do, mine is sexycaptain. EMAIL ME BACK! Oh and btw, I accept your friend request. Love, Jack. 

"Hey Doctor. How do you feel about getting an AIM account?" she asked with a smile. 

"Oh, not again!" 

TO BE CONTINUED!! 

READ MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE! AND REVIEW!! 

LOVE YOU ALL AND PEACE OUT! 

superstar 


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, do you ever want to have more than one friend? If you do, you have to EXPAND yourself! Everyone should have an AIM account!" 

"I thought you said everyone should have a facebook account." 

"Well, everyone should have both! O, c'mon Doctor!!" 

"Fine, fine. But only to talk to Jack, nothing else. Just one conversation, that's it. I prefer talking face-to-face with people, so you can actually see how they're feeling and the way they say things and--" 

"You use smilies for that, silly. Now.." Then she went to the AIM website and got the Doctor an account. 

"What do you want your screen name to be?" asked Rose. 

"I don't care! Just choose something and get this over with already!" 

"Sweet nibblets, calm down!" exclamed Rose, while quoting Hannah Montana. "Ok Screen name: **thecoolestdoctorever**." 

"WHAT???? That has to be the stupidest screen name I've ever heard! Yet, the most true. Keep it, Rose, I kinda like it." 

"But, I thought it was 'the stupidest screen name you've ever heard'?" 

"I changed my mind." 

"Ok then, you're all set up. Now, we have to open the program." Rose opened AIM, and typed in the Doctor's screen name and password. 

"Hey, if you know my password, won't you be able to log on to my account and talk to my friends, pretending to be me?" 

"Two things: the first, what friends? The second, why would I want to pretend to be a 900-year-old alien and talk to these figurative friends of yours?" 

"Point taken," said the Doctor. When his very, very empty buddy list appeared, Rose added herself and Jack to it. 

"'**theverysexycaptain**' has signed on," said Rose's laptop. 

"Oo! He's on! I'll IM him," said Doctor, getting into the whole AIM thing. Really, he just liked it when the computer talked to him. He liked to be talked to. 

**thecoolestdoctorever**: Hi Jack! 

**theverysexycaptain**: Who are you! Why are you IMing me? I'm warning you, I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it! I've fought aliens before, I can take on any human, if you are human... 

**thecoolestdoctor**: That won't be necessary, Jack. It's me, the Doctor. You know, I travel around in the TARDIS with Rose, I had big ears (I regenerated right after we abandoned you on Satellite 5, sorry bout that BTW. 

**theverysexycaptain**: DOCTOR? OMG!!! 

"omg??" said the Doctor, trying to figure out this very simple acronym. 

"O my god," said Rose. 

"Thanks" 

"No problem" 

**thecoolestdoctor**: Whats up Jack? 

**theverysexycaptain**: gas prices. lol 

"Um..." 

"Laughing out loud," said Rose before the Doctor could even ask his question. 

**thecoolestdoctor**: lol. True dat! 

"See Doctor, you're getting into it!" 

"Yes, yes I am! LOL!" said the Doctor. 

"Doctor, you know you don't have to use the acronyms in real lif---" 

"Idk that. But now I do. I G2G fix the TARDIS. TTYL!" 

"Oh, god." 

**thecoolestdoctor**: BB Jack, I G2G fix the TARDIS! 

**theverysexycaptain**: Bye Doctor! I G2G save the Earth from aliens! 

TO BE CONTINUED! 

RATE AND REVIEW!! 

LOVE YOU ALL!! 

--Star 


End file.
